


Saturday Morning

by thewritingsloth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura Hollis is a Dork, Tiny gay Hollis, broody gay vampire, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Carmilla and Laura spend a lazy morning and sheningans ensues...





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the Carmilla pit (I know I'm super late) and I LOVE IT.
> 
> Here's some Hollstein being all fluffy and domestic like they deserve (while remaining themselves, of course), adapted from a tumblr prompt.

Laura woke up slowly, shifting against the warmth against her. She noticed a familar sound, her brown orbs flicking over to the book Carmilla was holding in front of her. She snuggled back against Carm’s shoulder, making her smile.

"Good morning, cupcake."

Laura mumbled in response :

"Good morning, Carm. How long have you been awake ?"

Carmilla put aside her copy of Oscar Wilde’s complete works to look at her girlfriend.

"An hour or so."

"You could have woken me up if you wanted to get out of bed."

Carmilla’s arm sneaked around Laura’s waist, pulling her flush against her. She smirked when she saw the tiny human’s reaction, clearly enjoying the lack of personal space.

"Why would I want to get out of bed early? On a Saturday morning ?"

Laura smiled, gently pressing her lips against Carmilla’s for a « proper morning greeting », as she called them. The vampire gladly returned the favor, deeping the kiss. Laura’s right hand traveled down to her girlfriend’s hips, sneaking underneath the dark blue pijama shirt and brushing against soft skin. Carmilla smiled against the smaller woman’s lips, catching the wandering hand with her own and interlacing their fingers. Two pairs of brown eyes locked, and…

A loud rumble interrupted the intimate moment the couple were sharing.

Carmilla laughed out loudly, while Laura’s cheeks turned pink and she hid her face in the crook of the vampire’s neck, embarrassed.

"I take it that you’re hungry, aren’t you ?" The raven-haired woman asked between chuckles.

Laura weakly slapped her on the shoulder, muttering « shut up, you » under her breath. She moved to get out of her girlfriend’s embrace, but she quickly got pulled back under the covers. She protested :

"Carm, I thought you’d know, but in order to make breakfast, I need to get to the kitchen."

"But…"

"No buts, unless you’d rather offer me a breakfast in bed, and frankly I wouldn’t be complaining."

Laura smiled while she saw her girlfriend ponder the idea for a few moments in her head.

"I don’t _really_ want to get up either."

" _I_ do ! You just won’t let me !" protested the tiny human.

"Details, creampuff. How about a fair decision ?"

The blonde’s arms crossed over her chest.

"Carm, there’s not even a decision to make, you just have to let go of me !"

"Rock, paper, scissors. That’ll decide", declared Carmilla, completely ignoring Laura’s logic.

Laura frowned before letting her head fall back against the pillow, sighing.

"You’re ridiculous."

"Come on, play along !"

"Okay. I’m only doing this because you insist…"

The vampire nodded. The couple put their hands behind their own backs, counting down to the reveal.

_Rock, paper, scissors…_

"Well look who should have let me get out of bed !"

Carmilla growled when she looked at the hands : Laura’s rock certainly beat her scissors. She reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of the smaller woman, standing up and crossing the room to get to the fridge.

A chuckle escaped Laura’s mouth at the sight of slouched shoulders, and she quietly stood up as well, surprising Carmilla by wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing herself against the muscular back.

"Don’t sulk."

"I’m not sulking."

"A little bit…"

Carmilla scoffed, pouring the fruit juice into two glasses.

"What if I had a suggestion ?" Laura asked.

Carmilla’s eyes briefly met Laura’s, curiosity written on her face :

"Go ahead, I’m listening…"

"You know, since you mentioned it was a lazy, free Saturday… we could… get back to bed afterwards."

Laura instantly knew her idea pleased Carmilla when the latter’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A suggestion I can gladly get behind, cupcake." As she answered, she bent down a little to place a kiss on Laura’s lips, who gladly answered it.

Then, as Carmilla was closing the jam jar, the tiny human spoke up again in a mischievous tone, her eyes staring at the raven-haired woman :

"By the way, of course you’d choose scissors."

Carmilla turned around, intrigued :

"Why would you say… God, Laura, do you think about other things from time to time ?!"

Laura didn’t answer, she only winked.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
